Dragon Ball Super with Kid Goku
by Darkness593
Summary: The title says it all. I get the feeling that almost everyone can use the age reduction plot point of GT better than GT did. There will be minor changes to the events of the Dragon Ball Super story, but nothing that will effect the arcs on a major level. Dragon Ball (Z/GT/Super) belongs to Akira Toriyama.
**This is a Dragon Ball Super story, but the prologue takes place during the final moments of the battle against Kid Buu.**

"Damn it," a black haired warrior, Goku, exclaimed, struggling to push a gigantic ball of white energy, the Genkidama, onto a short, pink, monstrous enemy, Kid Buu, "why isn't it working?"

"Maybe your out of energy," Kibito Kai's voice rang in Goku's head, "do you feel weak?"

"No," Goku responded, struggling to hold the Genkidama in place as Kid Buu started to push back, "I still have plenty of energy, but for some reason, it won't come out."

"Wait a minute," Vegeta called out from the surface, " we still have a wish on the Namekian dragon don't we? Use that wish to bring Kakarot's stubborn energy out by any means necessary."

"Alright, we'll try,"

A few seconds passed and Goku's body glowed a bit before letting out a blinding flash as Goku yelled and pushed the Genkidama on top of Kid Buu, trapping and destroying the monster.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

On the Lookout, Goku's friends and family waited to hear news on whether or not their Saiyan heroes had survived the fight against Buu. Vegeta arrived with Kibito Kai, only to be embraced by his wife and son. Then Mr. Satan walked around the side of the Lookout followed by, to the surprise of everyone else, Majin Buu. Gohan, the eldest son of Goku, prepared to attack Buu, but was stopped by a voice he had never heard before.

"Wait Gohan," it said, "Buu is on our side now."

Bulma, Krillin, Muten Roshi, Yamcha and Goku's wife, Chi Chi, all looked around.

"That voice," Krillin mumbled, "it's so familiar."

The owner of the voice stepped around the corner so everyone could see him. He was a child whose hair and clothes matched Goku's perfectly, but the clothes were a little too big.

"Goku?" Bulma asked, staring at the child.

"Hey guys, we won."

"Father," Gohan walks over to Goku, "what happened to you."

"My energy wouldn't come out for me to push the Genkidama, so Vegeta asked if our last wish on the Namekian dragon could be used to get my energy out. Apparently, that meant reverting my body to a state that couldn't handle that much energy so it would be forced out. It was a risky move that could've killed me, but I'm just glad that everything worked out for the best."

"Not quite," Vegeta said, walking up to Goku.

"What do you me-" Goku is cut off as Vegeta kicks him in the spine, "Guagh."

As Goku falls to the ground, something long and brown comes out of his lower back. It is a tail.

"What was that for?" Goku asks before noticing the tail, "Hey my tail's back!"

"Goku!" Chi Chi walks over to her now incredibly young husband, " What do you plan to do now that you're like this."

"Well," Goku thinks for a moment, "the most important thing to say now is train my body to be able to handle my own power. Then I guess…"

"How can you expect people to believe that Goten is your son when you look like this?"

Goku looked over to his youngest son and realized that, besides Goku's tail, the two looked identical. Goku contemplated for a moment.

"Then I won't say that he's my son," Goku offered, "if people ask, I'll say I'm his cousin."

"A good plan coming from you," Vegeta said in a mocking tone, "but tell me Kakarot, what are you going to call yourself. I'm certain that the name "Goku" belongs to your adult body, which no longer exists."

"Maybe I can use my Saiyan name? You already call me by it, so it won't be that big of an adjustment for you."

"I can live with that," Vegeta said calmly, turning to the others, "from this point on, if you see him in public, you are to call him "Kakarot", you may use "Goku" in private if you wish. Consider this a royal decree from the Saiyan Prince for another Saiyan."

"Fine," Chi Chi walks away from Goku, rejoining the group, "go train, become the best fighter you can be. Just promise me that you'll visit us occasionally."

Goku nods his head and gets up, only to fall over from the weight of his clothes.

"Need a little help?" The green warrior, Piccolo asked.

Goku nodded and Piccolo extended his hand, altering Goku's clothes so that they were the right size. Goku got back up and walked over to the edge of the Lookout. Goku turned over to his friends and family and gave a salute.

"See you soon," Goku said with his usual goofy smile before jumping off the edge and flying off to start his new training regimen.

 **The arcs in Super play out in relatively the same way as they canonically do, with some differences here and there to compensate for Goku's transformation.**


End file.
